


Please Don't

by legalitieswithabiscuit



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Depression, M/M, Please take care of yourselves, Suicide, self neglect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 12:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17365718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legalitieswithabiscuit/pseuds/legalitieswithabiscuit





	Please Don't

Logan was sitting on the couch, texting Virgil when his dad walked in, sitting next to him.

“Logan?”

“Hm? Yes?”, he looked up, pushing his glasses up and sliding his headphones off.

“Your father and I were talking…” he glanced over Logan, the fresh blue streak in his hair, the skinny jeans he usually detested, “… we think Virgil is a bad influence.”

Logan froze, looking at his dad.

“Wh… what?” his face deflated, smile disappearing.

“You can’t talk to Virgil anymore, Lo.”

He nodded slowly, looking at his dad. “May I tell him? Please?”

A hesitant nod from his dad, his eyes tracing the tear on its path down Logans cheek. Logan raised his phone slowly, typing the message slowly and wiping his face with his sleeve. Hunter sighed, stepping into the kitchen and wrapping his arms around Xander, resting his head on his husbands shoulder and listening to his heartbeat.

“…Xan?”

“Yes?”

“Why do I feel like the villain? Taking away access to someone he’s close to?”

“Hunter, we talked about this.” he frowns, “It’s better for Logan in the long run.”

Hunter nodded and closed his eyes, listening to Xander’s heartbeat and the occasional sniffle. When he opened his eyes again, Logan was standing in the doorway. He set his phone on the counter and disappeared up the stairs. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been days and Logan had refused to eat, drink, or even move from his bed. His parents had tried to coax him by offering to take him to his favourite bookstore and buy that new book that he had wanted. So on Saturday, when he was at the table when they walked in, they were surprised. He was reading, not looking up as they entered.

Logan looked horrible. His hair was greasy, bags under his eyes from sleepless nights. He even had a little stubble even though he was typically clean-shaven. His parents exchanged a worried look, and Xander opened his mouth, shutting it a few times, uncertain of what to say.

“Logan?”

Emotionless eyes lifted from the pages of the book to Xander’s face.

“Yes, papa?”

“Would… would you like to go to the café on the corner?”

“I’m not hungry.” he returned his attention to his book.

“Right, well.. uh.. your dad and I will be going. Do you want anything?”

“No, thank you.”

“Your phone is on the counter if you need to text us, okay?”

“Yes.”

Right after they left, Logan slipped from his seat, padding silently up the stairs and ignoring his flashing phone on the counter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hunter and Xander slid into a small booth at the café, rubbing their hands together, cheeks rosy from the bitter autumn wind. They sat in silence for a while, looking around the café and placing their orders before Hunter broke the silence.

“I’m worried about Logan.”

“I am too, Hunter. He’s not himself.. he’s different.”

“Yes I know. How do we get him help? He’s refused everything and will almost definitely refuse a counselor.”

“Didn’t he get upset after we told him he couldn’t talk to Virgil?”

An uncomfortable silence settled over the couple as the waitress arrived with their drinks, giving the pair an uncomfortable smile as she stepped to serve the next table.

“Maybe..” Hunter whispered, “maybe if we let him talk to Virgil one last time?”

“What if that doesn’t work?”

“Then we try a different approach.”

“Right, okay.”

They stood, pulling on their jackets and preparing to leave, Xander seeking Hunter’s hand, an unsettling feeling sitting in the bottom of his stomach.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stepping up to the front door, Hunter pulled the golden key from his pocket and unlocked the door, Xander stepping past him into the living room and calling Logan’s name.

Silence. His eyebrows furrowed and he took off his jacket, dropping it on the couch as he walked past, heading up the stairs, calling Logan’s name again. Hunter followed, a frown sitting on his face.

Xander stepped up to Logan’s door, knocking and letting his hand rest on the knob. The room beyond the door was utterly silent. He opened the door, the air rushing out of him as he looked at Logan’s prone body where it lay, collapsed on the ground next to his bed, the carpet underneath him saturated in blood and an empty pill bottle on his nightstand. A blood-stained blade lay inches from his fingertips. Hunter hit the ground on his knees, shock overtaking his small frame. Xander sat next to him, pulling his eyes from Logan’s body as he whimpered, craving contact. The couple sat there for hours, mourning their lost son.


End file.
